


Horizons

by NivMizzet6977 (RinchanKaihou), RinchanKaihou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, God Harry, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Pantheon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinchanKaihou/pseuds/NivMizzet6977, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinchanKaihou/pseuds/RinchanKaihou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was a special child. But just how special? My take on those God!Harry fics out there. Rated T for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening (Or Why Do I See Stars Everywhere?)

**Author's Note:**

> With some pretty well-done God!Harry fics out there, I decided I just might give it a try, using a pantheon that's as far as I'm aware hasn't been used in the HP fandom yet. I'm not even sure if many of you guys would recognize the pantheon I'm using. Cookies for those who do.

Pain. That one word described the world as he saw it. He wasn't physically injured. He knew that much. His uncle liked to yell at him a lot and his aunt's screeches hurt his ears really bad, but they didn't actually do anything to hurt him. No, the pain he was feeling was the very familiar pangs of hunger. He was in the by now comforting darkness of his cupboard. He didn't actually know how long he was in there and he didn't really care. All he cared about was the constant pain in his stomach, warning him of impending starvation.

The events that led to his extended stay in the confined space took up the part of his mind that wasn't yelling at him to get something to eat. His cousin, and the bunch of idiots he called a gang, chased him from one end of the school to another. He didn't really know why they chased him but past experiences and the generous helping of tape keeping his glasses together gave him the conclusion that he had to run. But amidst the confusion, he suddenly found himself on the roof of the school building, with no idea as to how he got there. This didn't sit well with the school faculty. It didn't sit well with his family, if you could call them that, either. And thus, he found himself inside his cupboard for an indeterminate amount of time.

After a while, a really long while if you ask him, he finally gave in to unconsciousness.

Stars.

Stars.

**Stars.**

**STARS.**

They were everywhere. He looked to the left. Stars. He looked to the right. Stars. He looked down. Stars. There was also the fact that he was standing on seemingly open space.

He didn't know where he was or why he couldn't feel the pangs of hunger anymore. He was grateful for the latter of course, but he was still a child. And children were curious.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed throughout the empty space, and for a second he could have sworn that the stars twinkled brighter at the sound of his voice.

"Hello?"

He tried again. And again, his voice echoed into the nothingness. Cautiously, he tried to step forward. He did so. It was as if the empty space he was standing on was solid ground.

"Where am I?"

The question was mumbled, as if he was talking to himself. The voice still echoed around him but it was overshadowed by the fact that his question was answered. And in the same way that his question was directed at himself, so did his answer come from himself.

Nyx.

What was Nyx? He wondered. And his answer came from his surroundings. It wasn't exactly a vocal answer nor was it some kind of epiphany. He simply knew.

Stars.

The Night.

The Endless Horizon.

Nyx.

It was at this point that the eight year old boy named Harry Potter awoke in his dark cupboard, wondering whether his strange experience was a dream or not.

He didn't know for how long he stayed in his cupboard but the moment he was let out, he found himself wincing at the light, as well as the incessant screeching of the woman he called Aunt. For a second, he wished he was somewhere else. And he was.

The bustling activity of the city was new to him. He looked around in wonder, ignorant of the stares that he and his five times too large clothes got from passersby. Some of these looks were looks of sympathy. Others were haughty higher-than-thou looks. The boy didn't care. His wish, to get away from his family, was granted and far be it for him to deny himself the opportunity to explore this outside world.

He glanced up, shielding his eyes as the glare of the sun met him. He wasn't that familiar with the sun. He caught glimpses of it when he was doing his chores and he hardly looked up when outside the house, finding the ground he walked on to be more interesting. And the less said about his cupboard, the better. Still, despite the overwhelming power of the light, he felt that the sun was beneath him. He didn't know why or how he knew. He just did. And with a simple thought, the sun lessened its glare.

And here starts our real story. For an act like that, while it may seem insignificant to the normal people living their normal lives (for who would believe that a mere child can will the sun to tune itself down), could hardly go unnoticed by the not so normal beings of the world.

Their first meeting was hardly memorable. Harry Potter was enjoying his newfound freedom in a park somewhere in London. And Alexander Higgins was enjoying an ice cream cone with his little sister in the same park. It was a meeting that would shift destiny from it's fated course.

Harry Potter liked the slide. He's been enjoying it with the other kids for a while now. But the sun was beginning to set and some of his newfound friends were going home with their parents. Some of the mothers even took the time to smile at him. He decided that he liked being smiled at. Then, they were gone. Gone home for the night. And he was left alone.

At least, he thought he was alone.

"Whatcha doin?"

He turned around. The voice belonged to a little girl, about the same age as he was. She was staring at him with wide, curious eyes as if asking him what a boy the same age as she was doing all alone in a park in the middle of the night.

"Nothing."

The girl leaned closer to him before giving him a full blown grin.

"My name's Eliza. What's yours?"

He was about to tell her his name when an older boy walked up to them. The boy put a hand on Eliza's shoulder and stared at Harry.

"It's getting late, Eliza. Say goodbye to your friend."

Harry stared back at the boy. He couldn't tell what, but there was something off about him.

"Bye!"

Their stare off was cut short at the girl's sudden yell. The older boy seemed to catch himself and gave a wide, if rather hesitant, smile at Harry.

"Alexander Higgins. Thanks for keeping my sister company."

Harry watched as the brother and sister pair walked off without getting to know his name. He shrugged and turned back to the slide.

Their first meeting wasn't exactly memorable.

Eliza returned to that park everyday. This made Harry happy. He made a lot of friends but there was something different about Eliza. She was more energetic, more playful and more interested in him than the other kids. She didn't know that Harry practically lived in the park but Harry liked it whenever she came. And when the sun sets, her brother would always pick her up, staring at Harry curiously while he waited for her to say goodbye to her friends.

It was during one of these staring contests that Harry decided to make friends with the older boy as well.

"Hello."

He watched as Alexander's stony face twisted into one of confusion, as if the fact that Harry was talking to him was as unexpected as the sun suddenly growing a face.

"Hello."

The silence was awkward and neither really noticed the young girl watching the entire event with wide curious eyes.

"I'm Harry."

"I know."

It wasn't much of a start, but it was a start nonetheless. That conversation was soon followed by more. Alexander began spending time at the park with Harry rather than pick up his sister every evening. Everything changed after a couple of months.

It started out the same. Harry waited in the park for Eliza and Alexander. Today, they brought their parents. Harry didn't know why they stared at him with pity but they allowed Eliza to play with him and he was happy. When the family went for lunch, Eliza begged and begged until her parents allowed Harry to come with them. He got to eat, for the first time since he left his family and he was happy. He didn't even wonder why he didn't feel hungry before. Then there was panic.

The restaurant wasn't what one would call luxurious, but it was the best place he'd ever been in. The food wasn't much but he was happy that someone cared enough to buy him food, even if it was at the insistence of that someone's daughter. So, when the masked men came in and pointed guns everywhere, he was angry. They were ruining the best day of his life. He didn't care that masked men were glowing with red and black light. He didn't know nor did he care that only two people in the restaurant could see the light. All he cared about was protecting the first people to be nice to him. And the entire place was covered in darkness.

Stars.

Stars.

**Stars.**

**STARS.**

He looked around. Stars. He looked up. Stars. He closed his eyes for a minute, and then opened them again. Stars. The place was familiar. The stars twinkled, just like they did before. But unlike before, he wasn't alone.

The figure in front of him was familiar as well. Tall and brown haired. That familiar, hesitant grin. Alexander Higgins.

"Yo."

He stared at his best friend's older brother. He stared some more. He knew that the curiosity was obvious on his face. He didn't care.

"You must be wondering where you are?"

He shook his head. This place was home. He'd been here only once before now. And yet he knew. This was home.

"Nyx."

His voice echoed across the empty space as he knew it would. The boy in front of him looked surprised.

"Huh? My voice isn't echoing. Why's yours?"

He shrugged. He didn't really care for the specifics. All he wanted to know is what happened at the restaurant. Alexander seemed to read his mind.

"Everyone's fine. You did some kind of crazy stuff and the robbers just fell unconscious. Then the police came and no one knew what happened. It was funny."

Wasn't his family in danger? Harry wondered. Why was he so calm? Why did he seem amused instead of concerned?

"I could've handled them you know." Alexander grinned, before holding out his hand. Harry stared at it for a while before grasping it.

"Heliod, God of the Sun."

At those words, the entirety of Nyx seemed to burst to life. The stars around him shone in a way they haven't before. It was as if the entire place was whispering to him. Telling him tales of ancient times. Of beings strong enough to destroy the world walking among mortals. Telling him who he was. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, smiled up at Alexander as they shook hands.

"Kruphix, God of Horizons."


	2. Potential (Or A Seemingly Unimportant Biology Student Makes An Appearance)

_“Kruphix, the God of the Endless Horizons. He whose form bears similarity to Nyx itself. He who keeps the stars away from mortals, who transcribes the secrets of the world, who lords over the cycle of time. Kruphix of the horizon, of potential, of mystery.”_

**\-------Horizons--------**  
The past couple of months were the best times of Harry Potter’s life. The Higgins family took the love deprived boy in when they found out that Harry lived alone in the park. He had Eliza and Alexander to thank for that. 

He adored Eliza. It was hard not to like the energetic young blonde. But when they weren’t playing with Eliza’s dolls, he talked with Alexander. That was a friendship he never expected to take off. When they first met, Alexander was guarded and he stared at Harry in a way that made the younger boy uncomfortable. The incident at the restaurant changed things though and the two boys gained a mutual understanding for each other. 

They were gods. 

It wasn’t quite as simple as that, though. Harry hasn’t really managed to do anything out of the ordinary other than moving from place to place instantaneously, a little feat that Alexander called “teleportation”. Apparently, the older boy heard the term in one of those science fiction thingies.

According to the older boy, gods supposedly gain power through worship. Harry didn’t think anyone would worship someone as young as he was. Then Alexander said something about not actually worshipping per se but merely the act of acknowledging their realms. This made even less sense to Harry. So, Alexander had to explain the finer details of godhood to a nine-year old, using himself as an example.

Alexander Higgins was Heliod. God of the Sun. Wielder of the Sun Spear, Khrusor. And his power is drawn from the moments when the morals celebrate the rising or setting of the sun. From the way mortals acknowledge the sun as it moves across the sky. From the very first glance that mortals send to the sun whenever they escape from the clutches of sleep. 

Harry found the entire lecture boring. Then they had to spend a lot of time trying to figure out what exactly being the God of Horizons means. It was something that would stump the two of them for quite a while.

For now, Alexander’s parents, as well as Eliza, were calling for them. And both boys agreed, that a trip to the zoo sounded nice.

**\-------Horizons--------**  
Great Britain took some getting used to. The climate was cold, quite unlike the omnipresent tropical heat of the Philippine Islands. The vast majority of people were white. And the feel of magic in the air is more palpable. 

But the black haired boy was here on business. Someone, or something, was capable of moving instantaneously across the folds of space like he was. It was interesting and the feeling of knowing about it despite being halfway around the world was rather new. It was like a pinging sound in his head, a voice that says “Someone is trespassing in your territory.” And for all intents and purposes, someone was. 

It wasn’t like the transportation ability of the wand wavers. Something they called Apparation. It was different. More refined, yet more natural. As if that was simply how the being travelled, nothing more, nothing less. Quite similar to what he himself does. The same mode of transportation that brought him to England all the way from the Philippines, completely ignoring the boundaries set by local wand wavers. Wards, they are called, if he remembered correctly.

Following the traveller’s trail was easy for someone like him. It was to be expected though. It fell within his realm and the disturbance in the fabric of space was rather easy to find. No, what had the teen worried was what he may find at the end of the trail. Few beings could travel as he does, considering who and what he is. 

The trail led him to a zoo, of all places, and he had to suppress a snort. The clerk in the ticket booth didn’t give him a single glance as he passed. Neither did the guards. Entrances were a specialty of his, after all.

**\-------Horizons--------**

Harry Potter was talking to a snake. A large boa constrictor who, despite the reptile’s lack of eyelids, managed to wink at him. Mrs. Higgins laughed at him, saying that he had a healthy imagination. Eliza was asking him what the snake was saying. And so, Harry Potter ended up translating for the girl. Said girl then wanted to set the snake free so he could go back to Brazil. Alexander Higgins was amused.

Still, while the young wizard was having fun with the nice family who took him in, he couldn’t help but feel that he was being watched.

“What’s wrong?”

It would seem that the concern was showing on his face as Eliza was now peering up at him curiously. 

He shook his head. No need to tell her that they were probably being watched by an unknown person. 

**\-------Horizons--------**

The boy was talking to a snake. It may seem like he was just hissing and spouting random nonsense to the little girl beside him about the snake missing Brazil. But he knew better. The boy could talk to snakes. The college student shook his head.

This was what I was following? A kid?

A kid who had an unusual ability to talk to snakes.

Pharika?

No. The Serpent Goddess wouldn’t take the form of a young boy. Perhaps if it was the young girl beside him, it would make more sense. Or maybe the boy was merely blessed by the Goddess? It would seem possible, considering the number of mortals he himself has acknowledged with certain boons. Gods were awesome like that.

But the Serpent Goddess didn’t have the power to grant mortals the ability of instantaneous travel. It simply wasn’t within her realm. 

Could it be Phenax? Nyx knows that while not at the same level as Pharika, Phenax had an unhealthy interest in serpentkind. But he already knew what form Phenax took. At least, he thought he knew. He wouldn’t put it past the sneaky bastard to have some kind of shapeshifting ability. But once again, it was the instantaneous travel that stumped him. He was well aware of Phenax’s mode of transportation. He should be. There lies his center of power. But this one was different. Only one other being can travel with the same ease that this boy could. That being was himself.

This didn’t make sense. And things that didn’t make sense interested him. This boy would prove amusing to watch. Who cares about Biology assignments anyway?

He was a god after all.

**\-------Horizons--------**

_“Heliod, the God of The Sun. Heliod, whose bright presence blocks the mortal view of dark, starry Nyx. He who brings greatest aid, and strictest justice. His spear, Khrusor, follows the sun’s path, smiting the wicked with divine retribution.”_


End file.
